naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Isshin Kurosaki
Isshin Kurosaki, formerly known as Isshin Shiba, is the former captain of the Tenth Squad and the head of the Kurosaki Family. He is the husband of Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, and uncle of Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the former head of the Shiba Clan. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently. Personality While Isshin can be serious and grim at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children and takes a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling that he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Shinigami, Isshin is much more serious, but is still prone to arguing. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakuto with a single swing of his sealed sword. While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendo, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. **Agitowari (Jaw-Splitting) *Kido Master - Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether. *Shunpo Expert - Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo. He can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. *Hakuda Expert - As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. **Isshin Flying Double Knee **Isshin Handstand Dash **Chohigezutsuki **Oni Dekopin *Enhanced Durability *Spiritual Awareness *Immense Spiritual Power Zanpakuto Engetsu (Scathing Moon) - It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel. *Shikai - It's Shikai release command is "Burn". Shikai Special Ability *Energy Technique *Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin uses Getsuga Tensho by gathering immense spiritual energy in his Zanpakuto's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast was able to demolish a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and leave behind a huge crater. Equipment *Kaikyo Kotei List of Moves and Techniques *Agitowari *Chohigezutsuki *Getsuga Tensho *Isshin Flying Double Knee *Isshin Handstand Dash *Isshin Spin Kick *Oni Dekopin Relationships Family *Masaki Kurosaki (Wife, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Brother-in-Law, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Sister-in-Law, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Sister-in-Law, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Son) *Karin Kurosaki (Daughter) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Daughter) *Naruto Uzumaki (Nephew) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Nephew) Friends/Allies *Kisuke Urahara *Ryuken Ishida *Yoruichi Shihorin *Rangiku Matsumoto (Former lieutenant) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Former third seat) *The Visored *Kakashi Hatake *Shinji Hatake Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *Xcution Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Tenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shiba Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Heroes Alliance